Yonaka y los 7 Mogekos especiales
by Komene
Summary: Te has imaginado,que hubiera pasado si despues de Mogeko Castle hubiera pasado algo mas y diferente?...


**Todos los Mogekos especiales con forma humana?!**

_Una casi serie que se me ocurrió hace tiempo. Hace 5 meses los 7 Mogekos especiales salieron del castillo después de que este fuera volado en pedazos, junto con el todos los Mogekos,Moge-Ko reencarno como una niña normal, todos sus recuerdos seguían ahí, mas ya no era la de antes, quería desde siempre la amistad de Yonaka,por lo cual esta quiso Defectuoso fue convencido por Yonaka a que no fuera por su muerte,se quedaron ahí pensando en que hacer,paso un tiempo y se oía que el Rey Mogeko venia,Yonaka se decidió,a pesar de que quería ver de nuevo a su hermanoqueria que Mogeko Defectuoso siguiera viviendo,ella se entregaría a el Rey Mogeko,se puso enfrente de Nega-Mogeko y el Rey llego,pero Yonaka en un arranque cambio por completo,asesino a el Rey y se puso su cabeza,luego volvió en si,Nega-Mogeko sorprendido se quedo sin palabras al ver lo que hizo la pequeña Yonaka,esta se dio cuenta de que era un dios,con la ayuda de esto,pudo sanar a los 7 Mogekos especiales,salieron de aquel castillo sin problema alguno,al llegar a casa Yonaka quiso ver a su hermano primero,quería ver si este estaba bien y si su viejo yo seguía….Shinya fue salvado antes de que muriera y el anterior espíritu que lo poseía desapareció  
><span>_

NOTA:Ninguno de los personajes me pertence,estos son de su respectivo creador del juego,Deep-Sea prisoner

* * *

><p>Un dia un poco lluvioso Yonaka llega de la preparatoria<p>

Yonaka:He vuelto de las compras!

Hada del Prosciutto:Menos mal que vuelves Yonaka! –Nerviosa-

Yonaka:Que pasa Hada del…-?

Hada del Prosciutto:Ven rápido!

Yonaka:Y-ya voy!

La Hada del Prosciutto llevo a Yonaka al cuarto donde los 7 Mogekos dormían,estos tenían la fiebre alta

Hada del Prosciutto:Espíritu de Sangre también tiene fiebre

Yonaka:Sabes que les paso a todos?

Hada del Prosciutto:No,cada uno estaba haciendo sus cosas y de repente,todos se sintieron mal!Pero al parecer yo…-

La pequeña Hada del Prosciutto cayo también,Yonaka puso a esta en su respectiva cama y se sento a lado de la misma

Yonaka:Ahora si,todos tienen la fiebre tendre que hablar a Shinya para que cuando regrese del colegio vaya por medicinas para la fiebre

Shinya:Me buscabas?

Yonaka:Shinya!Menos mal que llegas,te necesito para algo

Shinya:Dime

Yonaka:Necesito que vayas por medicinas para la fiebre

Shinya:Porque?Tienes fiebre? –Recargado en la pared-

Yonaka:Yo no,pero ellos si –Apunta a los Mogekos-

Shinya:Bah,es cierto,ahora tenemos mas compañia

Yonaka:Entonces podras ir?

Shinya:Solo si después me haces un favor

Yonaka:-Suspira-Dime…

Shinya:Que hagas mi tarea

Yonaka:Que?!P-pero si yo solo estoy en preparatoria!Tu eres ya de Universidad!

Sinya:La preparatoria es lo mismo que la universidad,no será tan difícil para ti

Yonaka:El escapar de un castillo de 7 pisos y el hacer tarea de algo que no entiendo es muy diferente!Hay,sabes que?Mejor voy yo,cuida a los Mogekos –Se levanta-

Shinya:No te prometo nada –Se va-

Yonaka:-Suspira-Si si,ya me fui –se sale de la casa-

Yonaka camino bastante ya que la farmacia quedaba muy lejos,empezó a llover y como olvido el paraguas tuvo que detenerse en el primer techo que encontró y se encontró con…

?:Yonaka!

Yonaka:M-Moge-ko?!(Espera…que hace aquí?!y…que paso con sus orejas?)

Asi es,Moge-ko ya no tenia las orejas de Mogeko de antes,esta se veía como una chica normal,hasta traia un paraguas con ella

Moge-ko:Vaya,aun me recuerdas?

Yonaka:S-si…

Moge-ko:Vaya,veo que olvidaste tu paraguas en tu casa,te acompaño a donde vayas,de paso compartimos paraguas y te explico que hago aquí

Yonaka:G-gracias (Porque es tan amable?)

Moge-ko le explico todo mientras iban de camino hacia la farmacia,le explico que después de que el castillo fuera explotado a falta de los 7 Mogekos especiales ella vio por un momento todo oscuro pero que luego se vio acostada en un apartamento,como una chica normal y corriente,al parecer ahora los ingredientes correctos se usaron en ella

Yonaka:Ya veo,asi que eso paso

Moge-ko:Pues si…

Yonaka:P-pero mi intención no era que el castillo explotara!y-yo solo quería que los Mogekos vinieran y conocieran el mundo exterior junto a mi ya que cada…-

Moge-Ko:No te preocupes,no te tengo resentimiento,en realidad me siento feliz de que hayas hecho eso,pude venir a tu mundo y volver a verte,pero tranquila,no te lastimare ahora

La pequeña rubia le sonrio a Yonaka al igual que Yonaka a ella,las 2 llegaron a la farmacia,Yonaka le pidió a Moge-ko que la esperara fuera,entro a la farmacia y Moge-ko la espero fuera,después Yonaka salió con la medicina,como eran medicinas liquidas y tenia poco producto compro las 7 que necesitaba

Moge-ko:Para que tantos frascos?

Yonaka:Bueno,los 7 Mogekos enfermaron de fiebre y pues tengo que llevar medicina para cada uno

Moge-ko:Ya veo…al parecer dejo de llover,ya nos vamos?

Las dos caminaron de regreso a donde se encontraron,a medio camino Moge-ko le hizo una pregunta a Yonaka

Moge-ko:Yonaka,te puedo preguntar algo?

Yonaka:Eh?,esto…claro

Moge-ko:Porque ahora usas el cabello suelto?si no mal recuerdo lo traías trenzado,además,lo tenias tan largo?

Yonaka:Bueno,el cabello lo uso ahora suelto porque ya vamos a entrar en invierno y me cubre el cuello,las bufandas me sofocan,y el cabello largo…la verdad no se,al parecer me creció en estos meses

Moge-ko:Hum,y donde es tu casa?

Yonaka:Quieres que te invite?

Moge-ko:Claro!

Llegaron a la casa de Yonaka y Shinya.

Yonaka:Ya llegue!

Shinya:Menos mal,me estaba aburriendo cui…- -Se le queda viendo a Moge-ko-y ella es…?

Yonaka:Oh!,ella es Moge-ko,a ella también la conoci en el castillo (Y no fue una presentación muy linda que digamos)

Shinya:Ah,ok,puede quedarse,solo no me molesten

Yonaka:Y cuando te pedi tu autorización?

Yonaka y Moge-ko entraron a la casa y fueron a la habitación donde estaban los 7 Mogekos,Yonaka levanto a cada uno de estos y les entrego la medicina,estos se las tomaron,salió humo blanco y…los Mogekos se convirtieron en humanos!,cada uno estaban asi:  
>Mogeko algo extraño:Tenia una blusa amarilla de cuello alto,manga corta,una blusa blanca abajo y un pantalón de mezclilla,era rubio<p>

Hada del prosciutto:Tenia un vestido amarillo con los bordes blancos además de un short del mismo color,también era rubia

Espíritu de Sangre:Tenia un tipo suéter rojo,un pantalón del mismo y una blusa igual pero un rojo mas claro,era pelirojo de un color carmesí

Hasu:Una blusa color melón con una cruz y un short blanco,al igual que Hada y Mogeko Algo extraño era rubio

Moffuru:Usaba una blusa con botones dorados junto con un moño rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla,su cabello era blanco

Mogeckuckoo:Un sueter blanco y capucha que parecía de pollo,una blusa también blanca al igual que el pantalón,era rubio

Nega-mogeko/Mogeko Defectuoso:Una blusa verde con una X verde cactus y pantalón del mismo color,su cabello es verde

Los ojos de cada uno eran cafes

Yonaka:Q-que acaba de pasar?

Shinya:Que paso aquí?-Ve a cada uno de los antiguos Mogekos convertidos en humanos-E-eh?

Yonaka:Creo que te puedo explicar…

Yonaka le explico a Shinya lo que por lo menos creía que paso

Shinya:Ya veo…bueno…ya veremos que hacemos…

FIN :3


End file.
